


Tocci's Story

by TheOnlyDragon24



Series: Tocci's Journey [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experiment gone wrong, Judgement Hall, Killing, LGBTQ+ Representation, Magic injections, Multi, Original Creepypasta, The Underground (Undertale), Tocci is a killer, Tocci is an experiment, experimenting, laboratory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyDragon24/pseuds/TheOnlyDragon24
Summary: Tocci was an ordinary high schooler, with lots of friends and admirers. She was both the top of her class and one of the most popular girls.Her family, though, was not what you might consider a 'happy family'. Tocci's achievements were never enough, no matter what she did or who she associated herself with.So Tocci should have been prepared when they agreed to send her off to a laboratory against her will and with no former notice, right?...Wrong.
Series: Tocci's Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Explanation, real story starts next chapter!

**This is my own original CreepyPasta. This is the backstory for a character (Tocci) that I plan to use in a later story which I will share with you in the final chapter. ******

**The story I’m planning to write is lightly inspired by BubblyShip’s CreepyPasta x UnderTale series. I want to give a shoutout to her for giving me the idea to create my own CreepyPasta. Thanks so much, BubblyShip! ******

**Thanks a bajillion for reading this. It means a lot to me as a budding fanfic writer. The story is going to be my first true fanfic(ish? Idk since its form my own character). My other work on AO3, Tomorrow’s Reckoning, is NOT fanfic, so I wanted to try my hand at a little bit of the stuff. ******

**Love you all, my fan-fic-tastic readers! I’ll see you in the next chapter! <3 ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I wasn't having fun writing Tomorrow's Reckoning, so I no longer have it posted. I do have several other works as of January 10, 2021, so please go read them! Support is welcome! Thank you! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I managed to figure out how to start this! We get a first impression of Tocci's life in this chapter, and a bit more knowledge about her personality. Yay!

The girl whirled around at the call of her name, brown mane settling perfectly around her shoulders. “Yes?”

A boy ran up to her, panting. “Mr. Pane wants to see you in his classroom. Like, now, he said.”

“Alright. Thanks for the message!” Tocci walked from the cafeteria down to her math classroom, her black heels clicking on the school’s tiled floor.

Sauntering into the room, she sat down in front of Mr. Pane. “Yes, sir? You wanted to see me?”

The man looked up from his work, a look of exasperated tiredness adorning his features. “Tocci, your parents just called me.” Tocci froze. “They said that they want you home at three o’ clock sharp.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Mr. Pane sighed. “Because you have an A- in my class. They said you needed to be punished?”

Tocci rolled her eyes. “Typical.”

“You know…” Mr. Pane glanced ather, concern in his eyes. “If you have any trouble at home, you can come and talk to me about it.”

“Nah. I’m fine.” Tocci stood up. “If that is all, I will be going. Lunch is nearly over, and I need to get to class.”

“Alright. See you next week. Have a good Friday.”

Closing the door behind her, she muttered “Yeah right. I’d rather spend all week going to school then have to spend two whole days with my parents.”

The day blazed by as only Fridays do, much to Tocci’s disappointment. At the end of the school day, she got her stuff out of her locker, and slammed it closed. She sunk down to the floor and took a deep breath. Better prepare herself for the beating she was about to get.

After staring out of the bus window all the way home, fantasizing about a better life, she stood in front of her house. It had one story, and looked pretty drab overall. 

The second Tocci stepped foot through the front door, she saw the tell-tale signs of one of her parents being drunk: Bottles all over the kitchen counter and dining room table, random shit everywhere, and, of course, a passed out father on the couch, a bottle of crappy alcohol in hand.

Sneaking past him, and hoping her mother was in the basement, she scampered to her room.

Wrong move.

Her mother was sitting on the bed, holding a piece of paper. “Sit down.” Her voice, as always, was sharp and cold. Except when she was drunk, obviously.

Dreading what was to come, Tocci set down her bookbag and sat as far away from her mother as she could. “I already heard it from Mr. Pane. What’s the punishment?”

“Give me your phone.”

“Why?” Tocci immediately realized that it was the wrong thing to say.

Her face contorted in anger, her mother yelled “GIVE ME YOUR PHONE, BITCH! DON’T QUESTION ME!”

Shaking, Tocci pulled out her phone. She handed it to her mother, scared of what would happen. Her eyes widened in horror as her mother pulled a hammer from out behind her.

“No! Please! I’ll do better, I’ll study harder, please!” Tocci felt tears spring to her eyes as her mother set the phone down on the desk. She swung the hammer down onto the screen once, twice, three times. After snatching up the paper, she exited the room, saying “If you are not punished, you will not learn.”

Tocci scooped up her phone, inspecting the damage with tears streaming down her face. The phone was broken open, so she was able to look inside at the hardware.

Everything was shattered. She couldn’t repair it even with her knowledge of electronics. She needed to get away for a second.

She opened her window silently, knowing her mother wouldn’t let her out. She closed the window behind her, leaving it open just a smidge so she could get back in.

Then she ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I was caught up in stuff, and I had to figure out how to start it. Thanks! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tocci gets relocated to a new home. How much worse can her life get?

Tocci dashed away from her house, away from the source of all her misery. She sprinted, tears flying off of her cheeks, to the woods.

She ran to a tree, her tree, and climbed up the branches that formed her ladder. Plopping down in the crude chair of her secret treehouse, she snatched up her walkie.

Pressing the button, she said into it, “This is Tango Two, Alpha One, do you copy? I repeat, Alpha One, do you copy?”

She let the static run for a second, waiting for a response. The walkie crackled, and a voice came through. “ _Tango Two, this is Alpha One, waiting for orders. _”__

____

____

She sniffled and clicked the button again. “Alpha One, requesting support at T-S. Come quickly.”

“ _Copy that. Dispatching to T-S, will be there shortly. _” Tocci snorted. He was such a dork. So was she, though.__

____

____

Soon, she heard the quiet footsteps of her friend. He climbed up the branches into the treehouse, ducking through the doorway.

Alan was a smaller guy, slim and short. Perfect for stealth missions, the dork side of her brain always thought. He had brown hair, same as hers, and paler skin. One could mistake them for twins, or at the very least, siblings.

“Hey, Cea, what’s up?” One look at her tear stained face gave him the answer. “Parents again? What did they do this time?”

She pulled out her phone, hiccuping. “They did this. Apparently, an A- isn’t enough.” Alan reached for it. “It’s no use. It’s beyond repair.”

Sighing, he drew back his hand and sat on the floor. “You need space or hugs?”

“Hugs.” Tocci reached out her hands, and wrapped Alan in a bear hug.

After a few minutes Alan slid out of the embrace. He leaned back his head and looked at the ceiling. “Do you ever think about running away?”

Tocci sighed and closed her eyes. “All the time.” She opened her eyes and looked out the window. “But they would find me. Somehow, they would.”

They sat in the treehouse, unmoving, for a while. Soon though, Tocci needed to get back to the house before her parents found out she was gone. “Gotta go before the overlords nuke me. See you later?”

“See you later.” She climbed down the tree, sprinting toward her house like her life depended on it. It practically did, so she ran even faster, if that was possible.

Tocci slid her window open carefully, being careful not to make a sound. After she was inside, she closed it, then flopped on her bed. Soon, she was asleep. She was exhausted, and knew that she wasn’t going to get dinner.

The next morning, Tocci awoke to her door slamming open. She grumbled sleepily, sitting up.

The next thing she knew, she was being half-dragged to the living room. “What’s happening?”

Her mother looked at her, malice and joy in her eyes. “We’re getting rid of you.”

Tocci instantly was awake. “WHAT?!” She tugged her arm out of her mother’s grasp, falling into a defensive stance. What were they going to do to her?

“Yes. We’ll finally be rid of you.” Her mother grabbed Tocci’s wrist again and dragged her to the couch.

There was a man sitting on it. He was on the stouter side, with brown skin and black hair. He had glasses, which were perched on the end of his nose. Tocci’s mother gestured to the man. “This is Mr. Chanceler. He offered to take you away from here.”

He stood up, and held out a hand for Tocci. “You must be Tocci. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Tocci raised her eyebrows skeptically. She crossed her arms and said “And the catch?”

“What?” Her mother looked startled. “What do you mean?”

“The catch.” Tocci glanced around for something that might, like, shoot her with sleep darts or something. “There’s always a catch to whatever you do. Something that will make me not benefit from it.”

“Oh, there’s no catch.” The way she said it meant that there was, in fact, a catch.

Mr. Chanceler held his hand out for Tocci. “Come. You can gather some of your things, and then we can leave.”

Tocci eyed the man warily. She slowly backed away, and then went into her room. She took her plush dragon, some hair ties, and a backup set of clothes, and stuffed them into her bag. She looked back at her room, gazing at it for the last time. Dear bedroom. Fuck you. Many memories were made here, and none of them were good ones. Sincerely, Tocci. Good riddance.

She went back to the living room, and Mr. Chanceler held out his hand for Tocci to take. “No thanks.” Tocci slipped past him to the front door. She opened it for him, and after he went outside to start up his car, she turned back to her mother. “I have a message for you. Pass it on to dad, bitch.” Tocci flipped her off, and dashed out the door, closing it behind her.

Mr. Chanceler opened the car door for her. She shook her head and said “One second. I have to go do something. It’s really important.”

He smiled warmly at Tocci. “Of course.”

She sprinted to her tree house, and scooped up her walkie. “Alpha One, do not make contact until commanded to. Understand?”

It crackled again moments later, and Alan’s voice came through. “ _Copy that, Tango Two. Awaiting your signal. _” Tocci shoved the walkie into her bag, under everything else. She didn’t know if the man would let her keep it.__

____

____

After jogging back to the car, she got in, still wary of the strange man who had suddenly taken her away. The car ride was uneventful, and they drove for almost an hour. Good. The further away I am from my parents, the better.

Mr. Chanceler lived in a little house, with the basic kitchen, dining room, living room, and two bedrooms. He guided Tocci to her new room, and then left. She flopped onto the mattress, looking around at the little room. She had a side table, a closet, and a dresser. The walls were white, and the bed was plain. It looked like it had been hurriedly put together.

But hey, anything was better than her old house, right?

Oh, how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another chapter! It's a bit longer, hope you enjoyed! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O-O The trouble starts! Prepare yourselves for the next chapter, cuz it's getting dark, and fast.

After she finished laying on the bed (which was way more comfortable than her old one), Tocci pulled her stuff out. She stuffed the clothes in the dresser, laid the plush on the bed, and set the hair ties on the side table, and pulled out her walkie. She sighed contentedly and pressed the button. “This is Tango Two. I have landed at the destination.”

“ _Alright, Cea, stop talking in our walkie-speak. What destination? Where are you? _”__

__“Alan. My parents gave me to some guy. We just arrived at his place, and he’s doing something in his room. The place is almost an hour away from my old house.”_ _

__Silence came over the speaker for a second before Alan responded. “ _Wait, so they just gave you away? Are you safe? Did he hurt you? _” He paused again. “ _...Do you trust him? _”_____ _

______“Hmm. Yeah, I’m okay. I don’t trust him yet. Everything my parents do to me is with the intent of making me miserable or benefitting them. So either this guy is going to do something to me, or my parents just wanted my weight off of their backs.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Hmm indeed. Well, stay safe. _” Tocci was about to find a hiding place for the walkie when he spoke again. “And keep me updated!” She giggled. A real giggle. A sort of giggle only Alan could evoke from her.___ _ _ _ _ _

________She looked around the room. There were no nooks where she could hide it, and the closet didn’t have a place. She couldn’t keep it under her pillow. But her eyes fell upon her plush dragon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It had a pocket that she had created for reasons just like this. She originally used it to hide snacks into it to actually eat something, but it was the perfect size for the walkie, and the stuffing would cushion the walkie so it wouldn’t break._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as she hurriedly stuffed the walkie in the pocket, there was a knock on her door. She flinched and said timidly, “Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The door opened softly, and Mr. Chanceler’s kind face peeked through the crack. “Are you all settled in?” Tocci nodded, so he continued. “Would you like breakfast? I can make eggs if you would like.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tocci’s eyes widened. “Really?” She rushed to the door and opened it all the way. “Yes, please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man chuckled. “Alright. I’ll get those started.” He moseyed down to the kitchen, Tocci trailing behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After eating the delicious eggs, Tocci started retreating back into her room. But, Mr. Chanceler set his hand on her shoulder and gently guided her to the couch. She sat down, guarded, as he put on a movie. It was called ‘Avenge’ or something. There were a bunch of superheroes fighting people who had done one thing or another. Tocci really liked the one with the iron suit. He must have been really smart to create it. Or did he find it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Throughout the movie, she missed the times Mr. Chanceler glanced over at her to see if she was letting her guard down. She was relaxing her shoulders, and was assuming a more relaxed posture. She was warming up to him. Good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Over the next few days, Mr. Chanceler did various things with her, such as going shopping for new clothes (he found out her favorite colors were black and dark blues and purples), cooking together (Tocci was not the best chef), and decorating Tocci’s room. She chose navy blue walls with black trim, with her bedsheets matching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What he didn’t know was that Tocci relayed her thoughts about Mr. Chanceler to Alan every night after getting into bed. But, by the end of the week, she hugged him. On her own. She trusted him! Well, at least a little bit. But still! This was good!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tocci didn’t trust him one bit. He didn’t know, but she was a theatre rat. She needed to gain his trust, so that she could peel his layers away easier to get to the secrets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Like what he wanted to do with her. She had heard him talking on the phone about “...need to gain her trust so that it’s easier to…” The rest was inaudible. So, she put on an act._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She even _hugged _him (ew) to strip his guard away. It finally worked when he asked her to come with him one morning. He took her to a single-story building, with a few cars parked in the parking lot.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This is my work. You’ve been curious, so I thought I could take you on a tour.” He smiled down at Tocci. Unluckily for him, Tocci read people like books. There was an undertone in his voice that promised trouble, and a glint in his eye that signaled bad things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She didn’t know how much trouble, though, until she felt a poke in her arm, and looked down to find Mr. Chanceler stabbing her arm with a needle. She went to rip it out, then run, but she all of a sudden couldn’t feel her arms. She started falling as her eyelids drooped, and she hit the floor with a _whump _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The last thing Tocci did before passing out was glare a glare that promised death in the worst way to the man who had just drugged her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He shuddered under the sheer power of the glare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Finally got another chapter out! It's a bit short though :'( Love you all! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tocci waked up in a sub-optimal environment, much to her dislike. Where is she?

Tocci woke up. It was cold.

And she hated it.

Her eyes snapped open, and she immediately knew where she was. With the grey walls, grey floor, and cot hanging from the wall, this was a testing facility.

Thankfully, Tocci’s plush dragon was on the cot, and, as she discovered as she rushed over to it, still had the walkie hidden inside.

The door was some sort of energy field, and Tocci soon figured out it was impassible. She did spot a keycard reader beside it, obviously so that they could take her out for testing or something.

She walked back over to the cot and sat down. Tocci pulled out the walkie, ears perked for footsteps, and whispered into it. “Alan. Keep your voice down. I don’t want them to know I have the walkie.” She sighed. “I was knocked out and brought to some sort of facility. My guess is that they are going to test on me, and I am also guessing I will need you to keep me sane.” She paused. “Well, mostly sane.”

There was no response. Alan must be at school. Tocci would try again later, but until then, she tucked the device back into the dragon.

Just in time, too, because she heard footsteps just as she zipped up the pouch. Tocci turned her gaze over to the ‘door’ just as the footsteps stopped, and glared at the person that appeared.

He didn’t look human at all. He had a white, smooth face made of bone, with cracks drawing upward from his left eye socket to behind his skull and from his left eye down to his lip. He had a purple pinpoint in his left eye socket that must have acted as a pupil. He was wearing a white lab coat, meaning he was a scientist.

“☟︎☜︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎📬︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ 💣︎☜︎📪︎ ✋︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎📬︎(Hello child. Come with me if you will.)” A strange noise was emitted from him, and he swiped a card into the reader, disabling the door.

“What?” Tocci backed up on her cot.

He cleared his throat. “✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💣︎✌︎✡︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎💧︎❄︎✌︎☠︎👎︎ 💣︎☜︎📪︎ 👌︎🕆︎❄︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💣︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ 💣︎☜︎📪︎ ❄︎⚐︎👍︎👍︎✋︎📬︎(You may not understand me, but you must come with me, Tocci.)” He gestured with a ‘follow’ motion, and backed away from the door.

Tocci cautiously stood up. “What makes me think I’ll follow you?” A look of defiance crossed her face for a split second before his ‘eye’ flashed dangerously.

“✋︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📪︎ 🕈︎☜︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎✡︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎⚐︎ 🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎☠︎❄︎📬︎(If you are not willing, we have ways to make you do what we want.)” He tilted his head menacingly.

“Okay. okay, I get it.” Tocci raised her hands in surrender and walked out of the small room, keeping a wary eye on the skeleton. He enabled the door behind her, and ushered her through white halls.

They ended in a room with a chair in it. The chair had straps on its legs and arms, and had several contraptions around it that didn’t look pleasant. _That settles it, these people are insane, _Tocci thought as she paused at the entrance of the room.__

__The man looked at her. “💧︎✋︎❄︎ 👎︎⚐︎🕈︎☠︎📬︎(Sit down.)” He waved his hand at the torture chair (That was what Tocci deemed it the second she saw it), and looked at Tocci expectantly._ _

__“Nuh uh.” Tocci shook her head and backed away. She was about to run down the hall to potential freedom, when she felt a heavy sensation in her chest. She was frozen. She couldn’t move, even when she tried really hard._ _

__To her horror, Tocci began sliding toward the torture chair. She was forced down into it, and the man quickly tied the straps around her arms and legs, holding her in place. No sooner than she was tied up, the weight on her chest was lifted, and the skeleton set to doing something that she couldn’t see. He turned back around with several vials filled a quarter of the way with a silvery liquid that looked like it threw itself against the sides of its container, like it was alive. Looking closer, every hue under the stars glimmered within it, shifting under the light._ _

__It would have been beautiful, if it wasn’t being hooked up to a machine with lots of needles on it. The man slotted each of the vials into six separate holes which corresponded with the six needles. He guided the machine so that the needles were hovering just above her skin, two at her shoulders, two at her waist, and two at her calves._ _

__When he was done setting it up, he pressed a button on the wall, and waited. Soon, a familiar figure stepped through the door._ _

__Mr. Chanceler. If looks could kill, the man would be dead twenty times over from the sheer amount of hate in Tocci’s gaze. He looked at her coldly, and then turned to the skeleton man. “Dr. Gaster, prepare to start the machine.” _So that was his name. _____

____“What are you going to do to me?” Tocci growled._ _ _ _

____Mr. Chanceler tapped one of the vials. “You see these? In these bottles are liquid magic. We are going to inject it into you-”_ _ _ _

____“No shit, genius. I figured that out by the _needles that are hovering around me _.”___ _ _ _

______“-and we are going to monitor your reaction to it.” If Mr. Chanceler heard her comment, he ignored it. He turned back toward Dr. Gaster. “Start it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______All of a sudden, the needles pierced Tocci’s skin as Dr. Gaster pressed a button. The veins that they had hit glowed silver as Tocci screamed. It hurt it hurt _it hurt _-___ _ _ _ _ _

________Pure agony screamed through Tocci’s body as the power rushed through her. Looking down, she glimpsed her skin laced with silvery lines before another wave of agony roared through her body. Tears ran down her face as she screamed, until the pain dulled and she had no more tears left to cry and no more energy to yell. She was left shaking as she blacked out, tired and drained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When she awoke, she felt exhausted. A dull after-glow still shined under her skin, and her eyes hurt. She reached tiredly toward her dragon and her walkie, and clicked the button. “Alan. Help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thankfully, it crackled, and Alan’s voice drifted through. “ _Tocci, what happened? Are you alright? _” He sounded panicked, or at least that’s what she heard through the fuzz of the walkie.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He took me to a science lab. Like I said, I didn’t trust him, and now I’m getting experimented on. I just woke up from the first test.” Tocci rolled over onto her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _Tocci, tell me everything. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So she did. And when she was done, she spoke again. “Alan, you may be the only thing that will keep me sane. Please, if you can, tell someone. Maybe they can figure out where I am. I have to go, there’s someone coming.” She stuffed the walkie back into its hiding place, just as Mr. Chanceler appeared in front of the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tocci narrowed her eyes and practically hissed at him. “You.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He nodded in recognition. “Me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What do you want? To torture me more?” Tocci crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, just checking on you. How are you feeling?” Mr. Chanceler tucked his hands into his pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, I don’t know, maybe…Angry? Annoyed? Homicidal?” Tocci glared at him. “But, I’m doing fine, I guess. Tired, and my eyes hurt.” He nodded and turned to go back to wherever he came from. “Oh, and I’m never forgiving you, ever.” Tocci leaned against the wall where her second outfit was hung up. She was planning on saving it until she got out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Noted.” His footsteps faded, and Tocci slid down the wall. There had only been one experiment so far, and she was already feeling hopeless. Maybe the magic would help her escape? Who knew. She had no idea how the stuff worked, or how powerful it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tocci lost track of the days (Not that she had any sense of time in the windowless facility) as the experiments happened again and again. After a while, Tocci got used to the pain of the magic, and simply submitted to the scientists’ orders, knowing that there wasn’t hope. Alan was the only thing tethering her to reality and urging her to go on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________One day, Tocci felt itchy. Very itchy. Right between her shoulder blades and her tailbone were the spots that felt odd. Of course, the scientists noticed this, and questioned her about it. Tocci still couldn’t understand Dr. Gaster very well, but she understood her name and a few simple words like ‘how’, ‘where’, ‘come here’, and ‘good’. After the questioning, the experiment continued as normal, after notes were written, and Tocci went back to her room itching at her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before he went away, Mr. Chanceler explained something. “It will take the shape of whatever your soul deems fit for your character. Just a warning.” And walked off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The exchange left Tocci with more questions than it answered, and she spent a few minutes wondering about it before she fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When she woke up, there was something uncomfortable under her. She shifted and sat up, feeling her back for the offending item. She ran her fingers over her back, and felt something odd. Something… _scaly _. Tocci ran her fingers over the things, and discovered something shocking.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There were wings growing on her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally, another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tocci undergoes some changes.

There were _wings _on her _back _.____

____They were scaly and felt like dragon wings, with several ‘fingers’ with silky membrane stretching between them. They weren’t very big, but they might get bigger._ _ _ _

____Out of curiosity, she twisted her head around to look at them. From what she glanced, they were black with dark blue membranes, and her tail was black with a white, spiked tip._ _ _ _

____Wait, tail?! Tocci’s eyes widened at the scaly tail that extended down to her knees. _Am I turning into a dragon? _Tocci wondered, pacing around the room. _On one hand, that would be cool, on the other, that would probably just trigger more tests. _______ _ _

________Tocci spent the day learning how to move them, and could hover by the hour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alan, I now have dragon wings and a tail.” Tocci clutched the walkie, knowing that he would think it was super awesome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Wait, what?! _” Her assumptions were correct.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, you heard me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The next hour was spent explaining and confirming, until the all-too-familiar footsteps returned. “Gotta go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dr. Gaster was the one to appear at the door. He smiled menacingly at her lashing tail and her wings, and spoke. “❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☜︎✠︎🏱︎☜︎☼︎✋︎💣︎☜︎☠︎❄︎💧︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎😐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📪︎ ✋︎ 💧︎☜︎☜︎📬︎ 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ✌︎☹︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ 💣︎🕆︎👍︎☟︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎📬︎(The experiments are working, I see. Come along, there is much to be done.)”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tocci got the gist of the message, and curled her tail around her leg before following the strange skeleton. He led her to a larger room, with a tall ceiling and various things for battle training. Dr. Gaster gestured to a training dummy made of cloth, prompting her to attack it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________They’re making me into a weapon! _Tocci realized with horror. She steeled her gaze and glared a Dr. Gaster. _Well I won’t let them! ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No. I won’t.” Tocci crossed her arms and backed away toward the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Again, she felt the weight on her chest like so many times before when Dr. Gaster had used it to support her when she was too tired. She was pulled toward the skeleton, stopping right in front of him. “✌︎💧︎ ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ 💧︎✌︎✋︎👎︎ 👌︎☜︎☞︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 🕈︎✌︎✡︎💧︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 💣︎✌︎😐︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 💣︎⚐︎☼︎☜︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☞︎⚐︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎🕈︎ ⚐︎☼︎👎︎☜︎☼︎💧︎📬︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📪︎ ✌︎❄︎❄︎✌︎👍︎😐︎📬︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎📬︎ 👎︎🕆︎💣︎💣︎✡︎📬︎(As I have said before, there are ways to make you more willing to follow orders. Now, ATTACK. THE. DUMMY.)” He growled, seizing the front of her shirt. He roughly tossed her toward the dummy, then crossed his arms and raised a bone-brow expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tocci sighed reluctantly, realizing that resisting got her nowhere. She turned to the cloth figure, and slashed at the front with the end of her tail. It split wide open, making her realize just how sharp it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The training went on for several hours, with Dr. Gaster using his magic whenever she tried to leave. He showed her several ways to kill, and sparred with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She was exhausted. Her muscles ached right down to her bones, and everything hurt. It wasn’t hard to fall asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Of course they had grown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________While she slept, Tocci’s wings had grown to the point where she could see them without turning her head. Her tail was past her feet, and coiled on the ground when limp. It was whiplike now that it had grown more. Both were even darker black, like the void, with midnight blue accents and details. And her fingers were more claw-like, and had taken on a blue tint at the tips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And, as expected, more experiments and training were done. The training went on for weeks upon weeks, as far as Tocci could tell, and the scientists progressively added living things in for Tocci to kill, until she was numb to the feeling of blood running against her skin and scales. Her muscles were well toned, and Tocci had developed quicker reflexes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She spoke with Alan constantly. He was the only thing keeping Tocci from losing herself, but he was helping less and less as time went on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Until one day, Tocci snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Alan, I’m getting out of here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! I am on a roll! (But I'm also not butter.)
> 
> Love you all, my fan-fic-tastic readers! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tocci gets her revenge. But where is she?

Tocci didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of it before. Why didn’t she try to escape beyond trying to run?

Because she wasn’t strong enough. But now that she had gotten training on how to kill people, she could run, and never look back.

So she put on the outfit she had been saving for when she either killed herself or she escaped. It was a black t-shirt and overall shorts, with a pair of comfortable black booties. Her first outfit she stuffed into her pockets, along with her dragon plush. Luckily, she had modified her shorts to have big pockets, just like all the rest of her pocketed clothes. (Screw you, women’s pants industry!)

Hearing the dreaded footsteps approaching, she silently flew up above the door, clinging to the wall with her claws.

“Tocci, come along we have…training?” The voice of Mr. Chanceler drifted from through the door, taking a confused note at the end.

“Tocci? Where have you gone?” The glow of the door disappeared, and Mr. Chanceler stepped into Tocci’s prison. Tocci grinned, and Mr. Chanceler knew of his demise as the tortured girl dropped behind him, and stuck him through with her tail, skewering him like a shish kebab.

He fell limp, crimson staining his clothes and the blood running off Tocci’s scales, leaving her tail evidence-free. Leaving the body in her cursed cell, Tocci stepped silently through the bland facility halls, noticing for the first time that there were no windows. _Must be underground. ___

__Every single room was checked, each having research materials or machines, but the ones closest to Tocci’s room seemed like other holding areas, maybe for other subjects._ _

__Occasionally taking out scientists in the rooms, Tocci made her way down the twisting halls. It was a large place, but Tocci eventually cleared out everything, and got to the person she was looking for._ _

__“☟︎☜︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎📪︎ ❄︎⚐︎👍︎👍︎✋︎📬︎(Hello, Tocci.)” Dr. Gaster was sitting in an office chair, legs crossed idly._ _

__“Hello, Gaster.” Tocci didn’t bother with the formalities of his title. In her eyes, he didn’t deserve it._ _

__“✋︎ 💧︎🕆︎🏱︎🏱︎⚐︎💧︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎🕯︎☼︎☜︎ ☝︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 😐︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎☜︎📬︎(I suppose you’re going to kill me.)” Tocci didn’t bother questioning how she could suddenly understood Gaster, she only cared about killing him. “🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ ☝︎⚐︎⚐︎👎︎ ☹︎🕆︎👍︎😐︎ ❄︎☼︎✡︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎(Well, good luck trying.)”_ _

__Tocci growled and lunged forward. “✋︎🕯︎👎︎ 💧︎✌︎✡︎ ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ 🏱︎☼︎☜︎❄︎❄︎✡︎ ☝︎⚐︎⚐︎👎︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☠︎👍︎☜︎💧︎📬︎(I’d say I have pretty good chances.)”_ _

__She slashed at Gaster, fully expecting him to dodge. Instead, her claws went straight through him. His body parted around her claws, like a black goo. Tocci pulled back her hand in surprise, and stared up at Gaster’s cracked face._ _

__He bent over and chuckled. “⚐︎☟︎📪︎ ❄︎⚐︎👍︎👍︎✋︎📬︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 💣︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💧︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ✌︎ 👎︎✋︎☞︎☞︎☜︎☼︎☜︎☠︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎✌︎❄︎❄︎☹︎☜︎📬︎(Oh, Tocci. We monsters have a different way to battle.)” There was a clicking noise, and the room went black. Four glowing orange buttons appeared in front of Tocci underneath a white outlined box. “✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👎︎☜︎☞︎☜︎✌︎❄︎ 💣︎☜︎✍︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 🏱︎☹︎✌︎✡︎ 👌︎✡︎ 💣︎✡︎ ☼︎🕆︎☹︎☜︎💧︎📬︎(You want to defeat me? We play by my rules.)”_ _

__Text appeared in the box._ _

__*Gaster is waiting._ _

__Tocci looked at her options. The boxes said FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Immediately, Tocci slammed her fist on the FIGHT option. She dashed forward and hit Gaster square in the chest. He flinched, and Tocci returned to the front of the buttons._ _

__An odd sensation placed itself over Tocci’s chest, a bit like Gaster’s controlling ability, but also different. As Tocci watched, a rusty orange heart floated out of her chest, settling itself in front of Tocci._ _

__All of a sudden, bones shot up out of the ground, aimed for the heart. Tocci instinctively jumped back, and the heart followed, with the bones narrowly missing the heart._ _

__Again, text appeared in the box._ _

__*Gaster applauds your reflexes._ _

__Over and over again, Tocci pressed the FIGHT button, hitting the despised skeleton every time, until finally, he keeled over._ _

__Gaster clutched his chest, blood trickling out of the wound. (Tocci didn’t know how a skeleton could have blood.) He looked up at Tocci, smiling maniacally. “👎︎⚐︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎😐︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ✋︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☜︎☠︎👎︎📪︎ ❄︎⚐︎👍︎👍︎✋︎📬︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎☜︎☜︎❄︎ ✌︎☝︎✌︎✋︎☠︎📬︎(Do not think that this is the end, Tocci. We will meet again.)”_ _

__With those words, He melted into the same black goo as before, and disappeared into the floor._ _

__More text appeared in the box._ _

__*Gaster was defeated. You gained 20 EXP. Your LV was increased._ _

___Seems like a video game, _Tocci thought as the room’s colors returned.__ _ _

____With the whole lab cleaned of any scientists, Tocci set about finding the exit. She wandered the halls for hours, doubling back and getting lost several times before she saw an orange-y glow coming from around a bend._ _ _ _

____Behold, there was a door up the stairs! It had that same glow coming from around it, and the air felt warmer as Tocci approached it. This must be the way out! She was going to be free! She was-_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left ya on a cliff hanger! Ha-HA! Take that, my fan-fic-tastic readers!
> 
> And also:
> 
> Wow. I was not expecting this! My hits went from 4 to 17, I got a comment, and 4 kudos, just because I included Gaster (who will tie in with the next story) and Undertale.
> 
> Shows you how big its fanbase is, huh?
> 
> Also, Tocci's LV is 3 by the end of the chapter.
> 
> Love you! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tocci wanders the Underground, looking for a way out.

She was surrounded by lava. The air was sweltering, and there was magical residue in the air.

Wait. How could Tocci tell? She thought about it, and decided that it was part of the effects of the injections.

Tocci followed the rocky path through the harsh environment, noticing that the ceiling far up above was made of rock. Was she in a cave?

After a while of trudging along, Tocci realized something. She had wings. Why wasn’t she flying? After making this revelation, the trip was much faster. Very soon, a large, very pink building came into view. The sign above the door read: 

MTT Hotel

Why was there a hotel in a cave? Did someone live here? If they did, Tocci hadn’t seen them.

Entering the bright building, Tocci saw that the lights were out and that the fountain in the middle of the lobby was crumbling and broken. What was left was unrecognizable. Dust was all over the floor and the desks, and the air was heavy with something stale. The AC was broken (a true tragedy), so it was as hot inside as it was out.

After wandering the halls of the crumbling hotel, Tocci found a back door that led to a large area. There were buildings all around her, all of them in greyscale and most were rubble.

In other circumstances, Tocci would go straight, like her gut was telling her to, but she was hungry as _shit _. So, she cautiously entered the closest building, hoping for something to eat.__

__Luckily for her, they did have some stuff in the pantry. (The fridge was an obvious no for the fact that everything would be rotten.) Some of it was stale, like the bread, which was as hard as a rock, and others were spoiled. But there were some non perishable foods that were still left._ _

__Not wondering why there was still food in the abandoned house, Tocci sat at the rickety dining table with her bounty. She had found a bag of jerky, half full, a bag of assorted nuts, which had never been opened, a box of dried apricots with only about ten bits left, and a package of dried mango, also never opened._ _

__Tocci’ favorite foods _to this day _are jerky, nuts, and dried fruits. After eating the terrible lab food, and after walking through the heat of the lava place, the food tasted like it was from heaven itself. That moment felt righteous, like a laugh in the face to the now-dead scientists, and to the environment, like she was saying to them ‘Ha! I will survive, no, I will thrive, despite your efforts!’__ __

__

__

____After she was finished eating, Tocci placed the rest of the jerky and nuts in her pocket with the dragon, and set off toward the end of the city. It wasn’t a very far walk, so Tocci took the time to admire what was left of a surely once great city._ _ _ _

____Once reaching the castle at the end of the city, Tocci ducked inside the giant broken doors. The walls had ivy growing on them, with beautiful golden flowers blooming delicately off of the tendrils of green. The work on the castle was simply magnificent, even in its dilapidation, so Tocci took a minute to goggle at the magnificent arches and pillars that lead up to a door. There were other passages, but Tocci felt that this door was the right way to go._ _ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

____If the first hall was beautiful, the hall beyond the door was absolutely _magnificent. _Tocci imagined how it would look in all of its glory, with the huge stained glass windows, the glimmering cream and orange floor tiles, and the towering pillars that held up the glorious roof. It didn’t look any less awe-inspiring in disrepair than it did when it was young.___ _ _ _

______Shaking her head to stop gaping at the beauty, Tocci noticed the undernotes in the air. Though it was faint, Tocci could feel the pure, undiluted Justice in the hallway. A faint song drifted to her ears as she walked forward. Her steps slowed as she felt her sins crawling on her back. All of a sudden, awful memories started coming back. She curled up into a ball and whimpered on the floor as she re-lived her parents’ cruelty. She wailed as she watched her killing spree at the lab, but this time, from the perspectives of all those she had killed. She felt their pain, their fear, and their DETERMINATION to keep living. But as each of them died, she started seeing different faces. There were white faces, with what looked like floppy ears, and smooth faces like Gaster’s. There were blue faces, with a glaring streak of red behind, yellow faces, grey faces, and finally, she saw a whole figure. It was another skeleton, with purple eyelights, a purple top, and black pants. It bent down to where Tocci was laying on the ground, and said:_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you think, F҉r҉i҉s҉k҉ Tocci, that even the worst person could change? That everyone could be a good person, if they just try?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tocci watched as she raised a knife that was not hers with a hand that was not hers, and leaped up with a body that was not hers, and stabbed the skeleton._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tocci opened her eyes, gasping. Those memories…they weren’t hers. Who was that?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tocci got up from the ground, shaking like a leaf. She felt something rolling down her cheeks, presumably tears. No matter._ _ _ _ _ _

______She had to move on._ _ _ _ _ _

______With her sins crawling, Tocci hurried out of the hall, into a room with a golden chair. It was surrounded with those same golden flowers from before. Passing the chair, she kept on moving forward._ _ _ _ _ _

______There it was. Sunlight. She saw it as she ran forward, dashing out onto the rocky cliff._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sun glared into Tocci’s eyes, blinding her momentarily as her eyes got used to the lighting change. The sun was setting, painting a beautiful picture on the sky._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tocci took out her walkie, wanting to tell Alan about her victory. “Alan, I made it. I made it out. I’m free!”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“ _Tocci, that’s great! Do you know where you are? _” Of course, Alan was the one to get her moving again._ _ _ _ _ __

________“No I don’t, maybe I can-Alan!” Tocci had started walking forward, thinking there was a hill, when she tripped on a rock, sending her-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-Straight over the edge of the cliff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! What happens next, you wonder! Well, I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is a bit short, but!!! I am coming out with another story as the next bit in this series. In that work, we get more into the Undertale stuff, and we get characters! Interactions! New ideas!
> 
> So like...watch for that I guess

The walkie slipped out of Tocci's hands, and she flailed around in the air for a few seconds before whipping her wings out to the sides like parachutes.

Tocci sighed in relief, before noticing the absence of her walkie. Her gaze snapped down to the falling device, and she panicked.

_She couldn't lose Alan!_ He was her only source of friendship!

She swooped into a dive to try to catch it, but she was too late. The bright yellow walkie smashed into the rocks below, and basically exploded. The one thing that she could use to find Alan and rescue him too was _gone_. Shattered, just like Tocci's hope when the first needle went into her arm.

Tocci scooped up the pieces of the walkie gingerly, thick tears rolling down her face. She didn't have anything anymore. She had nothing and no one.

She piled loose stones and dirt onto the irreparable walkie, like a burial. Then she got up and started walking into the woods.

She would learn to live in there, away from humans. Tocci didn't trust any human at this point other than Alan. People sucked. They lied, they manipulated, and they killed. And Tocci wasn't human anymore, so she would be turned away from most society.

Immediately, the first order of business was to find water. Tocci was pretty friggin' thirsty, and there was always a source of food by water, for when her stock got used up. Trodding silently on the grass, Tocci quickly traveled through the trees.

The forest was beautiful in the night, gentle moonlight filtering through the green leaves above and casting a silvery, almost _magical_ glow onto everything. Night birds twittered occasionally, and crickets were chirping all around. Tocci paused for a moment to relax in the heavenly beauty of nature, before returning to her hunt for water.

Soon, the sight of rippling water was in front of Tocci, in the form of a river. She bent down and dipped her hands into the icy water, and took a refreshing drink.

Now that water was taken care of, Tocci needed to either find or build a shelter. _Trees would probably be best_.

Tocci found a tree near the river with large branches, and flew up to the ones that were higher up on the tree. After alighting on a sturdy branch, Tocci looked down to see the ground far below. Perfect. Practically nothing could get her up here.

Permanent shelter could be made in the morning, because Tocci's eyes were drooping with sleepiness. She tried several positions laying on top of the branches, but none of them worked.

Finally, Tocci tried a position with her tail curled around a branch to prevent her from falling and dying. _It_ still _wasn't comfortable!_ She went to sit up, but miscalculated where the branch was, as the moon had gone behind a cloud, and slipped.

She proceeded to realize that hanging from her tail was way more comfortable and efficient than laying on the limb, and promptly wrapped her self with her ever-increasing-in-size wings. They were humongous at this point, their wingspan being about as long as Tocci was tall!

_Maybe I was meant to be a bat_ , Tocci thought as she drifted off to sleep.

After a thankfully dreamless sleep, Tocci awoke to the sun in her eyes. Blinking away the sleep, Tocci stretched her wings. Maybe permanent shelter wouldn't be beneficial.

Tocci finally got a good look at her surroundings. The stream was flowing away from the mountain where she had come from, and there were fish in it from what Tocci could see. There were beautiful flowers dotting the grass, and there was a herd of deer below Tocci.

She should follow the stream. Who knows, it might lead somewhere. As long as there were edible plants and animals to hunt, Tocci would be good. She had enhanced protection against the environment from the mutations, and she could fight off practically anything with her training.

So she followed the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized its been a while since I added to this, whoopsie :(

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for side stories, please comment! Feedback is welcome and encouraged! Thanks! <3


End file.
